Love Will Be Eternal
by secretdream1
Summary: This is a little romance twist of makorra. I have no ideas whats so ever for the summary but the story is good so please read it. I hope u enjoy this story! :D


A/N: This another Makorra fanfiction I came up with when I was 12. Hope u enjoy ^_^! My BFF who is also the co-owner of this account helped me write this! This story will contain action, romance and some violence. And the setting of the story will take place around season 2 and 3. Don't worry! Makorra never broke up in my story. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! :)

Korra's POV

I woke up at 8:30 in the morning. I was still sleepy since I woke up early for the first time in history. The mornings are always evil. When I looked at the time, I realized that I was late for my air bending trainning with Tenzin. I was supposed to meet him by the air gates an hour ago! UGH! Oh well. Its better to be late then miss out. I slipped past the kitchen and was out the door. I saw a shadowy figure standing by the gates. As I walked closer, I noticed it was Mako. He turned to face me. I smiled at him. Soon, a black mist followed by medium sized bats came towards Mako.

"Mako!" I screamed.

But it was too late! As soon as the bats and blck mist diappeared, his skeleton fell hard on the ground and broke into a million pieces. Where his beautiful amber eyes were, were now filled with blackness in them. I ran to him. I picked up the pieces of him and hugged it close to my chest and I started to cry. Another figure came up behind me. I looked back and it was Asami.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Asami said.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Oh nothing but just for you to be dead that's all. And I'm glad to see that niether of us could have Mako."

"What?! Asami, you and I both know for a fact that Mako loves me okay?"

"Ya I know. That's why you have to die along with your boyfriend!"

The same bats and black mist that killed Mako were coming towards me and fast! I tried to run but my arms and legs were chained down and I couldn't move at all. It came closer and closer until...

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I woke screaming my head off. I kept panting cause that was the most scariest dream I've ever had. Sweat and tears fell on my face. I wish Mako was here! But he's in his apartment while I'm on air temple island. Naga nudged her face on my hand.

"Its okay girl. It was just a bad dream go back to sleep" I told her she obeyed my command and went back to sleep. But I can't sleep. what if the same nightmare repeats itself again?' what will I do?'. Questions and thoughts kept racing through my head.

Soon I feel into a blissful sleep. I didn't dream of anything which is good. Maybe I could see Mako after my trainning with Tenzin tomorrow. But for now I just need to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was 7:30. I got 30mins to eat breakfast and get dressed. I barely ate anything for breakfast but some eggs and 2 little pancakes. I was wearing my usual water tribe clothes as always. Air trainning went by really fast and soon I was on the boat to Republic city. I just hope Mako isn't busy with his cop duties.

**time skip: 10 min**

I got of the boat and was walking towards the police station when I saw Mako passing by.

"Mako!" I called out to him.

He slowly turned his head toward me and he formed a beautiful smile. I ran into his arms and he spun me around. We kissed. I love the feeling of when we kiss.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" Mako asked me.

"Good and how are you?" I replyed.

"Good too. So Korra? What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Hey! Aren't you at work still?"

"No not really. Beifong let me out early today. So that means I can spend the day with the love of my life"

"Aaww! Mako! Your making me blush! So what do you want to do today?"

"How about we go to Narook's for lunch and then we could take a walk in the park. Do you want that?"

"Yes!"

We both walked hand in hand towards narook's. Once we got there, I ordered water tribe noodles while Mako ordered fire flakes. The food was great and all but I was still hungry and I felt a little dizzy for some reason. But I just shook off the feeling and I kept enjoying the day with Mako. He took me to the park it was so beautiful espically with all the cherry blossoms. We both sat down under the same cherry blossom tree where we fell asleep together once. I looked into his beautiful and handsome amber eyes. Even in his police uniforum he looks cute. I leaned in and he leaned in too. We kept leaning in until our lips touched. I always have an amazing feeling when we kiss. We both broke apart for air. I had a smile on my face and a soft blush on my cheeks. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

My nightmare from last night came back to me. I screamed. I started to cry. Mako pulled me in and I cryed into his chest and told him about my nightmare from last night. He said so many beautiful and soothing words to me that I started to feel safe in his arms. His soothing heartbeat made me calm down and relax. He dried my tears and I was left there with a smile. It was getting late and I missed the last ride back to the island. I was gonna swim to the island but Mako offered me to stay at his apartment for the night.

"Korra, are you okay? You seemed worried about something" Mako asked me.

"I'm still just a little shaken from my dream. It was so scary Mako." I reply

"Its okay Korra. As long as I know that your safe then everything will be okay." He said while wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed and smiled a little. It didn't take long for us to reach to the apartment building. We walked up the stairs and into his apartment. His apartment was big. Even though I came here a lot, I really love how Mako got his own place for him and his brother.


End file.
